Memories Last Forever
by AFatefulAccident
Summary: They broke up, he moved on, but everyone still remembers...(Luke and Lorelai)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...yadda-yadda-yadda. 

A/N okay guys, this is my first GG fic, I hope you like it. I know some things in this fic that I mention don't exist, like the annual x-mas pizza, but just go with the flow please. Here ya go!

Lorelai stared at the T.V. without really watching it. She still had her jacket on and her keys were still in her hand. Sure, it had been three months since they broke-up, but Lorelai was still stunned when she walked by the diner and glanced inside to see Luke kissing the blonde behind the counter. It had taken her almost a year to persuade Luke to allow them to make out behind the counter (apparently he was afraid of potatoes dropping on her head), and now Luke was kissing that girl behind it like it was no big deal. She stood there, shell-shocked, for what seemed like ages before Miss Patty came by and asked her if she was okay. She had nodded before asking her if she knew the girl inside. Miss Patty glanced into the diner before nodding:

"Oh yea sweetie, that's Luke's new gal, Melanie. After you broke his heart, everyone in town was worried we'd never see him smile again. Then Melanie came along. She's sweet and funny, and just what Luke needs right now. And, to tell you the truth, what his business needs. After you left, the food got really bad. I think Luke was taking out his anger on his burgers. Now that Melanie's here, though, his food's almost as good as it was before..."

"How...how long have they been together?"

"Oh, not long...2 weeks at most?"

Lorelai had to get away, had to get home where she could think. She threw a goodbye at Miss Patty before running off to her car.

Now she was sitting on her couch, alone, while Luke made out with some blonde chick who made him cook better. Sure, it was her decision to break-up with him after almost a year-long relationship, but still! She hadn't wanted to, but it wasn't like she had a choice. She remembered the conversation vividly.

* * *

_ Luke and Lorelai had been together for 10 months. 10 wonderful, blissfully happy months in Lorelai's opinion. Sure, they had their ups and downs, but didn't every couple? At that exact moment, they were experiencing one of those downs, but Lorelai knew it would pass. That is, she was sure it would pass until she got home one night to find Christopher sitting on the porch._

_"Hey" he said, standing up._

_"What are you doing here Chris?"_

_"I just wanted to see you...how have you been?"_

_"Fine, Chris, you've gotta go. Luke's gonna be home soon, and..."_

_"He's living with you? For how long?"_

_"Chris, you aren't part of my life, I don't have to tell you every little thing that goes on."_

_He looked at her, and Lorelai couldn't help but smile. She loved Luke, was IN love with Luke, but Chris would always hold a special place in her heart._

_"About 2 months."_

_He nodded, "Can I come inside?"_

_"Chris, I don't know..."_

_"Come on Lorelai...just for awhile?"_

_Lorelai gave in. How could she not? It was Chris, after all._

* * *

_What was she doing? She was sitting on her couch, next to Chris, kissing him. She knew it was wrong, knew that if Luke saw, nothing good would come from it, but Chris was Chris, Rory's dad, her first love...and she couldn't help it._

_She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening._

_"Lorelai! I'm home. Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I brought Chili Fries to beg your forgiveness..."_

_Lorelai opened her eyes to find Luke staring at her, Chili fries in one hand and a stack of DVDs in the other._

_"Oh my god...Luke!"_

_He ran out the door and she ran after him._

_"Luke, wait!"_

_He spun around to look at her, and she could have sworn his eyes sparkled with unshed tears._

_"Lorelai, go back inside and be with the love of your life...not that you seem to need my permission."_

_"Luke! I love you. Not Chris!"_

_"You sure have a funny way of showing it"_

_"Please Luke, don't leave"_

_"Lorelai, you kissed another guy. And not just any other guy, but Chris, Rory's dad. I can't compare to that. I'll never know what it was like for you to be a teenage mother, or live with you snobby parents, or anything about you when you were younger. Chris does."_

_Something inside of her snapped._

_"Well. If you don't want to be with me, maybe I will go be with him"_

_Now she was sure they were tears._

_"If that's what you want Lorelai..."_

_"It is."_

_At this, he turned away and walked down the path towards his car. Lorelai wanted to call back to him, but the lump in her throat prevented her from making more than a quiet sob._

* * *

Chris had left a couple of days later, like he always did, after the destruction was already done. As for her and Luke, they were done. After that, there was simply no way she was going to say anything. She was Lorelai Gilmore, Miss Independent. She didn't need a guy to make her happy. Even if she was wrong, she was too stubborn to admit it. At least, that's what Rory said. After hearing the story, Rory had wasted no time in telling her mother she was being a stubborn, spoiled brat. Since then, Rory hadn't talked to her and life had been a living hell. Rory wasn't talking to her, the whole town was practically shunning her, heck, even Sookie was being short with her. Everyone blamed her for breaking up Stars Hollow's all-around perfect couple. And, to tell you the truth, she knew they were right. What's worse, she had screwed up not only the best relationship of her life, but also the best friendship she'd ever had. Now she couldn't even go to the diner to get her daily coffee fix. Lorelai didn't even notice she was crying until a tear splashed down onto her hand, disrupting her thoughts. She had had the perfect life, smart kid, dream job, and the perfect boyfriend. Now, the only thing she had going for her was her job. After the break-up, she had thrown herself into her work so she wouldn't have to think about the fact that her and Luke were no longer together.  
Lorelai finally got off the couch and headed upstairs, dreading what would happen after she got into bed. It had been the same thing for the past 3 months. She would finally fall into a restless sleep, only to dream about how wonderful the last year had been. Her dreams were filled with memories of her, Luke, and Rory, together, happy. Tonight was no different...

* * *

_It was Christmas Eve, and Rory, Luke, and Lorelai were at Lorelai's house. They had just finished eating the most delicious Christmas dinner ever, in Lorelai's opinion. Luke had cooked ham and turkey, he had made deviled eggs, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes, and gravy, and yams, and carrots and many other delicious things._

_"This sure beats our usual Christmas pizza", Rory commented._

_Lorelai nodded in agreement as Luke gave them a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. Now, after having a desert of Derby Pie, chocolate pudding, and coffee, they were sitting on the couch watching, "A Christmas Carol". Rory was sitting at one end and Lorelai and Luke were at the other. Luke was against the armrest while Lorelai was curled up with her head in his lap. When Rory glanced over at them about half-way through the movie, she had to grin. Luke had become a lot more touchy-feely since he had started dating her mom, and right then he was playing with Lorelai's hair with one hand, while the other was interlocked with hers. Both were watching the movie with glances every now and then at one another.  
When Luke thought Rory wasn't looking, he snuck a quick kiss with Lorelai. 10 minutes later, Rory could tell Lorelai was getting back at him in a very Lorelai, very dirty, way that Rory did NOT want to know about. Luke was sending death glances towards her mother while he shifted uncomfortably, ever so often glancing Rory's way.  
When the movie ended, Lorelai followed Rory into her room to tell her good night, while Luke went upstairs. After Rory got under the covers, Lorelai sat down on the end of the bed._

_"So..." Rory started._

_"So..." Lorelai mimicked, "Dinner was good..."_

_"Delicious. I'm glad you found a man who could cook."_

_"I'm glad I found Luke, period."_

_Rory smiled at her mother. She had been through so much, the break-up with Max, Christopher always in and out of their lives, psycho Jason, and the new inn, and she deserved to just be happy now._

_"I think you should ask him to move in."_

_Lorelai stared at her daughter._

_"I...um...Are you sure? No, I mean, why? No, I mean, I know why, but..."_

_Rory sighed._

_"Mom, look. You love him. He loves you. I live you both. I don't want you to think I'm going to like..freak out. I'm not sixteen anymore and Luke isn't Max. Plus, I've been here for a month, and Luke has been here every night. The guy's practically living here already, you just have to make it official. Oh, and don't worry about me. If you guys want some "alone" time, I'll go stay up in Luke's apartment until I leave for school"._

_Rory grinned at her mother now, "Plus, I won't have to worry about you if I know Luke's here to protect you"._

_"You're the best kid a girl could ask for, you know that?"_

_"Yea, well, you're not to bad yourself. Now, you better go upstairs before Luke leaves out of frustration"_

_Lorelai nodded, "I love you kid."_

There it is. If I get enough reviews, I'll write another chapter. Hope you guys liked it!


	2. Key chains and bikinis

Thanks for all the reviews! And yes, don't worry guys, this fic will have a happy ending, I mean, who am I to break up the perfect couple and never put them back together again?! Don't worry. I just want to display how horrible each would feel, how lost and alone, if they didn't have each other.

A/N Just a little note the things in italics that aren't like...blocked off with the separating line-thingys are thoughts, not flashbacks...but ya'll will probably be able to figure that out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...you know the drill.

Part two

Luke woke up shaking after a bad dream.

_Nightmare more like it..._

He had dreamt that him and Lorelai were married, and he came home one day to find her in bed with Chris. That's when he woke up. It was the same dream every night, or slight variations of it. He and Lorelai were together, and he would eventually come home to find her with Chris. He rolled over in bed and bumped into a body. At first he thought it was Lorelai, until he remembered Lorelai would never sleep in his bed again. No, it was Melanie next to him. Sweet, funny Melanie. Not funny in a Lorelai way, a sarcastic, original kind of way, that you only got if you knew her well; no, Melanie was funny in a sweet, young, innocent way. As Luke rolled back over, he caught sight of a half-opened box in the corner of his room. After moving back to his place, many of his things were still in boxes.

He got up and shuffled over to the closet where a box sat. It was set back in the furthest corner, under a torn flannel shirt and a pair of old running shoes. It wasn't eye catching on the outside, just a regular brown cardboard box with "Crazy lady" scratched on the side in his crooked scrawl. Inside, however, were his treasures. He sat on the end of the bed, careful not to wake Melanie, and opened the box, taking a deep breath as he did so. Every time he opened it, it was like rubbing salt in an open wound, but he knew it would hurt even more to throw them away.

Inside were pictures of him and her, little doo-hickeys that would only mean something to her, DVDs she made him buy, the CDs that they had bought together after their first date, the necklace and earrings he had found on the diner steps 2 days after their break-up, and anything else that reminded him of her. He didn't want to walk into his apartment every day and see her stuff laying around, but to be able to look at it every once in awhile was okay.

He pulled out some of the pictures. Most of them were from their trip to Disney World in April. Lorelai had drug Luke to Florida on the pretense of bringing out the kid in him, but he knew it was really because she had never been to see the Magic Kingdom. He had never been to Florida before, and going anywhere with Lorelai was always an adventure. Plus, he got to see her in a bikini, which sure wasn't a bad thing.

He remembered the last day of their trip, they went to a souvenir shop and Lorelai immediately tired to get him to buy matching key chains that had Minnie and Mickey holding hands.

* * *

"_Come on" she had pleaded, "They're us! Mickey and Minnie were made for each other, just like you and me"_

_He smiled at this. He loved the way she put serious things into a funny context, making them not so serious. Finally he caved._

"_Fine fine...but don't go around telling everyone I'm soft, because..."

* * *

_

He had finally agreed to buy them, and now that he was sitting in his apartment, holding the key chain in one hand and a picture of them with Mickey in the other, he was glad he did. As much as it hurt now, he was glad he was finally given his chance with Lorelai, even if it was only for a year. That year had been one of the happiest of his life, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

Yea Yea, I know it's realllllllllllllllllly short, but I want to make sure that someone out there is still reading it. I already have the next chapter written (it's not typed yet), and I'll post it if I get at least 3 reviews.....hope you enjoy it! 


	3. Rory will marry you

Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next part.

I don't own 'em....

Part three

When Lorelai walked past the diner the next morning, she saw Melanie sitting at the counter, laughing at something Luke had said. And Luke was smiling.

_Luke_

As much as she tried to fool herself, she missed him. But he had obviously gotten over her, and she wasn't one to give in first. She remembered times when she would sit at the counter and do her best to make him aggravated, only to repent herself with a kiss. Well, not any more. As she watched the blonde lean over the counter to place a kiss on Luke's stubbly chin, Lorelai's eyes started to sting and her vision blurred.

_Crap crap crap! No, I won't cry in the middle of the street. I won't!_

She looked down at her watch.

"Shoot, I'm going to be late again", and with that she strode off in the direction of the inn without a backwards glance.

* * *

"Making it right now," Sookie answered without even looking up from the stove.

"Great. So...how are Davey and Nicky?" Nicky was Sookie and Jackson's 5 month old daughter.

"Fine." She replied, once more, without eye contact.

Lorelai sighed, "Sookie, please stop giving me the cold shoulder. I know you're mad at me for hurting Luke and all, but you're my best friend."

Sookie finally looked up at Lorelai.

"You're right Lorelai, I am mad at you for hurting Luke. That man would have done anything for you. Anything. He loved you Lorelai. Loved you in a way no one else has. And you recipricated those feelings by cheating on him! This past year, I've seen both you and Luke happier than ever before, and then you went and broke his heart. That...it...that makes me sick."

Lorelai had to turn away at Sookie's final statement.

_Stupid tears. You'd think that after 3 months of crying, I'd run out of tears._

"Don't you think I know that, Sookie? Don't you think I wake up in the middle of the night and reach for him, hoping it was a bad dream, then cry myself to sleep when I'm hit with reality? Because the reality is, Sookie, that I need Luke. I love him more than anything, and I need him, but I screwed up. I screwed up, and I'm going to have to live with the consequences for the rest of my life."

Sookie looked at her friend sympathetically, her anger melting. Lorelai was a wreak, and Sookie couldn't just sit and watch when her friend was in trouble.

"Shh...it's okay. I forgive you, and I'm sure, if you just made the effort, Luke would forgive you too."

"I don't think so, Sookie. He's seeing someone else."

"Oh yea, I heard about that, some Melanie girl, right? Short, blonde, pretty...?"

"That's her. I saw Luke with her Last night, and then again this morning. He's moved on Sookie, and I should too."

"You love him, don't you?"

"Of course..."

"Well, then, don't give up so easily! We'll find a way to get that flannel-wearing, backwards-baseball-cap, gruff diner owner back in your life...don't worry."

"I don't know..."

* * *

Rory was laying on her bed in her dorm, writing a paper for her psychology class in 2 days. 

_Trying to write it at least..._

Her thoughts kept drifting back to her mother and Luke. Even though she hadn't spoken to her mother in almost three months, she had Lane to fill her in on the Stars Hollow's going-ons. She knew her mom walked by the diner every day, which was more often than she did when her and Luke were together, knew that Luke was dating a girl named Melanie, and both Luke and Lorelai were too stubborn to even talk to each other. She also believed that, really and truly, neither wanted to be broken up.

She remembered about two weeks before the break up...

* * *

"_...and then he was like, Lorelai!"_

_Her mom's laugh echoed through the phone lines and filled Rory's small Yale dorm._

"_So you and Luke are good?"_

"_Are you kidding babe? We're better than good..." her mom lowered her voice conspiratorially, "I think he's the one."_

"_The one?"_

"_Rory! You know, the one that we girls like to fancy is made for us, who we spend almost our whole entire lives, from the moment boys stop having cooties to the day we can't discern male from female, looking for. The guy that..."_

_There was a knock on Rory's door._

"_...and you want to come home to every night."_

_Rory smiled, "Well mom, I'm glad you found "the one", but I'm going to have to cut this informative lecture short, because someone's at my door...who knows, it could be my "one"" _

"_K babe, g'night. I'll see ya Friday at the dinner from hell."_

"_Bye mom. Love you."_

_Rory hung up the phone and headed towards the door, musing as she went. She was happy her mom had found Luke, "the one". Rory laughed at that. For all she knew, her "one" could already have come and gone, it could have been Dean, or Jess, or even Logan. She scoffed at the last one. Her and Logan had dated for about 6 months before deciding to just be friends. No way could he ne "the one"._

_A little voice inside her head disagreed._

_Luke and Lorelai were friends for 8 years before anything happened, now her mom believed Luke was "the one"._

_Rory shook her head as she opened the door. Forget Logan._

"_Hey Rory"_

"_Luke! What are you doing here?"_

"_Umm...I wanted to talk to you...can we go for a walk?"_

"_Sure, lemme just grab my cell."_

_5 minutes later, they were seated on a bench in the Yale common._

"_So Luke...what brings you to this school of higher learning?"_

"_Actually..." Luke took off his hat, scratched his head, and shoved it back on. It was plain to Rory that Luke was nervous. "I wanted to ask you something."_

"_Okay..."_

_She waited for him to continue, and when he didn't, she began looking around at the tall Yale buildings around her. When she turned back around, Luke had placed a small velvet box in her hand. She opened it slowly, glancing up to see Luke watching her face, gauging her reaction. Inside was an exquisite diamond ring, princess cut with tiny oval diamonds surrounding it._

"_Oh my god...Luke...yes"_

"_What?"_

"_Yes I'll marry you."_

"_Rory..."_

"_Sorry.. Luke, it's beautiful_, _but why are you showing me? Shouldn't my mom be the one you show this to? Or...at least, I hope so.."_

"_Of course Rory. I just wanted to...I...Iwantedtoaskforyourpermission._

"_What?" Luke was definitely nervous._

"_I wanted to ask for your permission to ask Lorelai to marry me."_

"_Aww Luke! That's so sweet! Of course you have my permission! You should know that! Oh my god, mom is gonna flip out! When are you gonna ask her?"_

"_I'm not sure...when the time is right I guess, but I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you."_

"_Luke_, _you seriously didn't need to ask, but thank you anyways, it's really sweet."_

_She stood up and hugged him._

"_Now you just need to ask her."

* * *

_

Of course, Luke never got around to asking Lorelai to marry him, she cheated on him before he got the chance. That was the main reason Rory wasn't talking to her mom. She was extremely mad at her, and she was worried that she might accidentally tell her mom that Luke was going to propose in the heat of an argument. No, she couldn't tell her mom that, it would tear her up inside, and as unbelievable as it was, Rory still loved her mom. She might not like her right then, but she wasn't cruel enough to hurt her mom that way. Rory sighed.

_When did life get so complicated?

* * *

_

There's the next chapter, hope you guys like it!


	4. crazy, not stupid, and a lonely Emily

Disclaimer: Ya'll know the drill...I don't own them...Amy does...badda-bing badda-boom

A/N Okay, so...here's the next chapter...sorry it took so long...I think the next chapter will be the make-up...unless I think of anyone else who should have a memory of them. I'm not sure about Davey's age.../I could not for the life of me remember how old he is right now, so I just said he's three in the story...sorry if that's incorrect...oh, and Emily's part in this chapter contains SPOILERS!!!! I repeat...Emily's section is based on SPOILERS!!! okay, now that I got that point across, on with the show!

Part...4?(I think)

Miss Patty's dance studio was packed by the time Lorelai reached the square. She was running late for the town meeting, and by the time she sat down in the back row, Taylor, who had taken over as town selectman again once Nicky was born, was banging his gavel to call it to order. She was so flustered, she didn't have a chance to look around until Taylor had launched into a speech about the upcoming Halloween festival.

There was Kirk and Lulu sitting in the front row. They were engaged now and planned to marry in the spring. Two rows behind them sat Sookie and Jackson with red-headed Nicky and 3-year-old Davey. Lorelai sighed.

_Nobody surprising._

Then her glance traveled to the next row, and her breath caught in her throat. Sitting almost directly behind Sookie was Melanie and Luke.

_What's he doing here? He hates town meetings. I wonder if Melanie had to drag him here, or if he came out of the goodness of his heart, just because she wanted him to..._

Melanie was leaning over and whispering something in his ear, and by the sudden shaking of his shoulders, Lorelai guessed it was something funny. She remembered all the town meetings she had to drag Luke to, and how she tried to make him feel better once they were there by helping him make fun of Kirk and Taylor. Thinking of those meetings made her think of other things...

_Things that are neither appropriate nor right when you're looking at Taylor._

But Lorelai couldn't help it. As Taylor moved on to his yearly tick talk and she watched Luke and Melanie laugh at some inside joke, her thoughts drifted.

* * *

_It was 2 a.m., and Lorelai Gilmore couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts were jumbled in her head and she couldn't sort them out. Instead, she rolled over and watched Luke sleep. In the early February moonlight, his features seemed to soften. He was so amazing...so unbelievably great...Lorelai smiled. Who would have thought that Luke was the perfect guy for her? Okay...who besides the whole town of Stars Hollow? She loved Luke. She loved him, and she wasn't afraid to admit it. That was a big thing for her. She watched as Luke slowly opened his eyes._

"_Hey" she whispered._

_He rolled over to face her._

"_Hey. What are you doing up?"_

"_Thinking about how lucky I am to have you." She grinned._

"_Oh really?" he leaned over and grabbed her hips, pulling her on top of him._

"_Yep" she laughed, "and I've come to the conclusion that I am the luckiest girl alive, and also the stupidest, for not noticing what was right in front of my face this whole time."_

_He kissed her shoulder blade._

"_No, you aren't stupid. A little crazy, yes, but definitely not stupid. You're smart...and funny...and beautiful..." He punctuated each word with a kiss on her collar bone._

"_And completely in love with you" she finished._

"_Correct. I love you too. And you should know, I don't just fall for anyone..."_

"_Yea, only people you've been pining over for 8 years."_

_He smiled up at her before placing a light kiss on her lips, _

"_Yea, well.."_

"_Hey (kiss) Luke(kiss)?"_

"_Hmm?"_

_She kissed him slowly._

"_Shut up."_

_He pulled her close and their lips connected, bringing forth that surge of electricity Lorelai had come to expect when she kissed Luke._

"_Whatever you say"_

* * *

The Hartford mansion seemed cold and empty to Emily. She was alone, not counting the maids, for the first time in almost 10 months. Ever since her and Richard had gotten their vows renewed in January, they hadn't spent more than a few days apart. But this trip was different. The London branch of his office was having some financial trouble, and he had needed to fly down immediately in order to rectify the situation. The problem was so urgent, in fact, that Richard had been unable to cancel any of the dinner parties he had previously agreed to, and therefore Emily had stayed behind to make appearances. Emily was lonely. Rory was away at school, and she couldn't call on Lorelai. Her daughter had been all out of sorts lately...Emily remembered the night she and Richard renewed their vows, how happy Lorelai was...

* * *

_Emily was content. The vows had been said, the cake cut, and her and Richard were once again "The Gilmores", stable, everlasting, and in love. Now all that was left was the dancing and socializing, which was the best part of the evening in Emily's opinion. So when the bandleader called the "newlyweds" onto the dance floor, Emily blushed, but went willingly. As the music began to play and Emily and Richard took center stage, her eyes traveled to where Luke and Lorelai sat at one of the tables flanking the dance floor. Lorelai was sitting on Luke's lap, much to the disapproval of her mother, and laughing at some comment Luke had just made._

_As Emily and Richard drifted closer to their table, the bandleader got on the microphone._

"_I would like to invite anyone who is in love to join our happy couple on the dance floor."_

_Lorelai stood up, glanced at Luke, then the bandleader, then Luke again._

_Emily gently stopped her and Richard's forward movement, bringing them to a slow sway just within hearing range of the couple's conversation._

"_So," Lorelai began, "wanna dance?"_

_Emily held her breath. She understood what her daughter was hinting at, but did Luke?_

"_I don't know..." he started to decline before a thoughtful expression crossed his face._

"_Wait..." He looked up at Lorelai, "the bandleader just said..."_

_Lorelai nodded, while at the same time doing that thing when she stuck her tongue in her cheek, which annoyed Emily to no end._

_Meanwhile, Luke continued. _

"_And you just asked me..."_

_She nodded again._

"_Does that mean you...?"_

_This time Lorelai looked down before nodding, not meeting his eyes. If she had, she would have seen the look of utter surprise and love in his eyes that Emily saw. Before she had the chance to look up, Luke had taken her hand and was leading her onto the dance floor. When she finally met his eyes, Emily could see they were bright with unshed tears. _

_Her daughter was in love. Lorelai had finally told a man that she loved him. And it was Luke, the diner man. The man she had completely degraded and made to feel mediocre and below her daughter, was the man who had finally cured Lorelai of her commitment issues._

_Emily sighed. She might as well accept that Luke was here to stay. As she watched them sway to the music, too close to allow even a breath of air between them, she nodded. Yes, he was here to stay._

* * *

But, a few months later, everything changed. Lorelai stopped talking about Luke at the Friday night dinners, and she no longer glowed in the way only those in love could. She lost the fiery edge that dating Luke seemed to bring her. 

Emily later learned the details of what had happened from Rory, and she was disgusted with herself. She remembered the years she had tried to push Lorelai and Chris together, and when she had finally succeed, albeit unintentionally, she had caused Lorelai to lose the one man she had ever loved.

She knew it was Lorelai's fault ultimately, but Emily couldn't help but feel partly responsible. She was even relieved when the maid came to announce dinner, therefore allowing her to abandon her train of thought and focus on the food.

* * *

There you go...the next chapter. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
